A parada para a Felicidade
by Yoon BaekHee
Summary: "A felicidade é um bem que se multiplica ao ser dividido". Tudo que eles querem e a sua felicidade. E vão lutar ate o fim para conseguirem o que querem. Verão REEDITADA de " O som do coração" SkxShao. TomxEri.


Primeiro, os personagens de Sakura Card Captor não me pertencem! Sou apenas uma fã querendo deixar sua homenagem. Em todas as postagens estarei colocando antes da historia, uma frase... Que e como se fosse à abertura da historia espero que gostem.

"" - Pensamentos.

- Falas.

Autoras: Erika e Suny.

**A parada para a Felicidade**

"Cada qual sabe amar a seu modo; o modo, pouco importa; o essencial é que saiba amar."

"O som das bolas no ginásio, a vibração esperançosa das pessoas em cada lance, os movimentos sincronizados, a respiração ofegante, o rosto molhado, mas depois um sorriso... De vitoria... Esperança, não por ganhar de alguém, mas sim por estar lá, por tentar, por jogar, por compartilhar, com seus amigos a felicidade de sentir o peso das bolas nas mãos... Esse sempre foi meu sonho... Você alguma vez se perguntou em como morreria? Ou então ate quando viveria? Essas perguntas sempre se passam em minha mente, mas eu simplesmente tentava não pensar muito nisso, a única coisa que queria era viver... Tenho medo do que me aconteça amanhã, então por hoje só o que me importa e tentar ser feliz ao meu maximo..."

Sakura Kinomoto:

Coréia, 27 de abril de 2011. Jogo da final de Basquete Estudantil...

Era o jogo da final, faltavam apenas dois pontos para a nossa vitória, eu tentava bloquear a todo custo os ataques do time oponente, estava ofegante e coberta de suor, mas é claro que só isso não mi impediria de vencer a partida, de repente a jogadora do time oponente rouba a bola e tenta um contra ataque, fui em sua direção para tentar o bloqueio, porém bem na hora do bloqueio, meus pés travaram e senti uma forte pontada em meu peito, foi ai que tudo começou...

Três anos depois...

Finalmente estou me mudando para um apartamento só meu, não que eu não gostasse do antigo lugar onde eu morava, muito pelo contrario simplesmente o amava, o som das crianças brincando, os sons das queridas "senhoras da paz", como elas chamavam as queridas freiras do internato, o som delas correndo atrás das pobres crianças para tentar pará-las para o almoço... Era simplesmente aconchegante, mas eu realmente não quero causá-las mais problemas, elas que sempre cuidaram de mim, sempre me apoiaram, sempre... Dando-me aquele amor inexplicável, só queria ser motivo de orgulho para elas. Por isso, vou tentar meu melhor...

Pegando minha pequena mala dentro do táxi, me dirigi para dentro do humilde prédio, era meio antigo, as paredes já meio rachadas, não era de muito luxo, mas para alguém que esta começando agora, era bem acolhedor... Com um sorriso de alivio e felicidade no rosto, mi dirigi para o elevador, porém antes que este fechasse, uma mão acabou reabrindo as portas... Acabei não mi importante muito, assim guardando o telefone rapidamente, fui em direção aos botões do elevador, para ir ao meu respectivo andar, quando ia apertar o botão do sétimo andar, acabei sendo impedida por um dedo indo na mesma direção que a minha, e pela primeira vez ate aquele momento encarei a pessoa que dividia o elevador comigo, fiquei bem surpresa com a sua beleza, ele tinha os cabelos meios castanho para preto, bem rebeldes, seus olhos castanhos escuros eram mesmo impressionantes e ao mesmo tempo profundos, não pude conter as bochechas levemente coradas... Ele acabou ficando sem graça e fazendo um sinal de que eu poderia apertar o botão eu acenei e assim o fiz... Depois de um longo silencio torturante, finalmente a porta do elevador se abril, fui rapidamente ate respectivamente o meu corredor... Quando olhei para trás fiquei bem assustada ao velo ainda atrás de mim, e meus pensamentos começaram a trabalhar freneticamente:

-Será que ele vai me seqüestrar. Comecei a andar mais e mais rápido tentando me distanciar, mais nada, porém ao olhar para trás me tranqüilizo por não o vê-lo mais, mas quando olho o lugar onde eu estava, fico assustada, eu estava perdida!

Quando me deparo com a enorme porta a minha frente, vejo um numero nela:

- Hun... 418... E o meu é?. Pego um pequeno pedacinho de papel todo amassado dentro do bolso do casaco e o encaro meu confusa. -321? Eu já passei!Tudo bem Sakura você consegue e só voltar alguns quartos só isso. Então virada para as portas fui contando os números de pouco a pouco. -324, 323, 322... 32 De repente acabo esbarrando em algo. – Oh!Desculpe-me, eu não...

Quando olho era "ele", tento manter a calma e fingir que não o tinha visto, pego as minhas chaves rapidamente e vou em direção a fechadura, quando novamente outra chave vai junto com a minha,elas consecutivamente caem, e mais uma vez era ele, já estava ficando com medo e nervosa disse:

- Desculpe esse apartamento é meu. Disse de uma forma seca.

E ele responde sorrindo. - Não me desculpe você, mas o apartamento é meu.

E o respondo sorrindo vitoriosamente. - Não é meu. Olha EU tenho as chaves. Pego-a do chão e mostro a copia que havia recebido do sindico, ele me rebate ainda sorrindo.

-Eu também tenho a chave. Também pega sua copia e a balança em minha direção. –Acho melhor ligar para o sindico. Então ele apanha o telefone no bolso do sobretudo e disca.

Dois minutos depois...

Ele desliga o telefone, e olha pra mim, eu o encaro ainda com o telefone com meu telefone na mão, pronta para ligar e reclamar com o sindico logo após ele desligar, mas quando ele olha para mim com aqueles lindos olhos castanhos, eu já havia entendido tudo... E então eu parto correndo ate a porta e ele logo atrás, com muita astúcia ele acaba me empurrando e abrindo a porta, mas na hora em que ele vai entrar, eu acabo puxando-o para fora de novo, pegando minha mala e rapidamente entrando no apartamento, mas sou em pedida por ele, segurando com o pé a minha mala... Vou tentando me puxar... E ele tentando entrar...

Cinco minutos depois...

Nós nos observávamos sérios, um dês-costa pro outro.

- Eu tenho que dar um jeito de expulsar esse lutador de Box de perto de mim. Pensei já imaginando meu plano de ação.

- Eu tenho que mi livrar logo dessa jardineira de roseira. Pensou ele já pronto para por seu plano em ação.

O sindico o havia dito que houve um problema e que demoraria duas semanas para ser resolvido, ate isso teríamos que dividir o apartamento... Então de repente ele se vira para mim dizendo:

- Bom já que tem que ser assim, podemos tentar um acordo.

O olho desconfiada. - Que tipo de acordo... Ele me encara meio num meu sorriso e continua.

-Façamos assim, dividiremos o quarto em duas partes, metade você pode fazer o que quiser, e a outra metade vai ser minha, e um não poderá invadir o espaço do outro. Ele sorri ironicamente, e eu acabo caindo na gargalhada.

- Vai sonhando... Eu que não vou morar com um homem desconhecido, vai que você e um daqueles maníacos por tesoura, que a noite sai por ai cortando os cabelos das pessoas, tipo aquele filmes de 10 horas da noite. Digo emburrada.

Ele ri descontroladamente - Maníaco da tesoura? Não se preocupe eu não sou um 'maníaco por tesoura' e nem fico cortando cabelos à noite, a menos que você queira que eu dê um trato nos seus cabelos. Ele pisca de uma forma muito sensual.

Faço cara de poucos amigos, e não dou muita atenção. - Vai saber... Nem te conheço.

- Bom eu já dei minha palavra que não, e ate por que nessas condições não temos alternativas, é claro a menos que você queira dormir na rua... Ele diz despreocupado.

Suspiro derrotada tinha que admitir que ele tinha razão. - Então tudo bem. O olho desconfiada. – Mas você jura que não e um maníaco da tesoura?

Ele ri. - Eu juro que não sou um maníaco da tesoura, a menos e claro se você quiser que eu seja. E sorri ironicamente.

Eu juro que se eu tivesse uma arma de sabão em barra nesse momento eu o metralhava, mas me contive, respondendo calmamente. - Bom os resto dos cômodos, usaremos juntos, mas e claro que haverá certas regras em relação a eles. Estendo a mão. - Feito?Seu nome é?.Digo ja com os meus pensamentos aguçados. " Vou fazer você querer ir em bora daqui em dois dias Senhor...

Ele sorri e acena com a cabeça, segurando minha mão, e a beijando. – Feito,meu nome e Shaoran e seu senhorita?.Meus pensamentos ja estavam com o plano perfeito em mente. " Você vai querer morrer Senhorita..."

Rapidamente retiro minhas mãos – Sakura. Pouco prazer pra você também! O empurrando com o ombro e saio com tanta raiva, que eu senti meu brinco começar a derreter, e claro sintaticamente, mas estava com tanta fúria ao sair que fecho a porta e somente escuto um estrondo, assustada abro a porta e o vejo caído no chão com a mão na testa - O meu Deus! Digo assustada.

* * *

><p>"Pude sentir o vento batendo em minha nuca, eles me olhavam assustados mais logo todos seriamos tomados por risos. Eu tinha cortado meu cabelo... Depois de anos, cinco anos para ser mais exata. Sim ele era enorme; mas depois de ter reparado que ele não era nada alem de 'cabelo' apenas o cortei. Eu sei que vai crescer de novo."<br>- Mais por que você tinha um cabelo tão grande Hime? T.T

Passei minha mão esquerda no cabelo curto desfiado, que a olho nu literalmente parecia uma desordem e sorri:  
>- Minha mãe gostava dele comprido...<p>

Tomoyo Daidouji

Japão 25 de abril de 2011. Aeroporto, Inglaterra...

Estava indo para a coréia simplesmente querendo completar meus estudos. Pelo menos era isso que meu pai e familiares acreditavam. Acreditem não foi nada fácil convencê-lo mais apesar de tudo que eu tenho feito a ele eu sei que ele me ama.  
>Tenho um motivo real para estar indo para a coréia, meio impossível mais eu acredito nele... Ou talvez nem tanto.<br>Entrei no avião, e logo já estava procurando minha poltrona embora não fosse útil aquele 'Zé Pimentel' que meu pai terá colocado atrás de mim era nitidamente um saco mais como ele considerava a idéia de eu ser filha da família "Daidouji" eu corria muitos riscos. Achei minha poltrona, ao lado da janela como sempre. Uma vez ou outra reparava umas pessoas me olhando com curiosidade.  
>Coloquei meu fone de ouvido e aumentei o maximo que aquentaria, apesar de que a poucos minutos depois eu já estaria dormindo, era sempre assim.<br>Quatro horas de vôo aproximadamente fui acordada pelo 'Zé Pimentel' e logo levada ao saguão do aeroporto. Coloquei meus óculos escuros e sorri andando no meio das pessoas que olhavam com surpresa ou sei lá o que.

- Desde quando a empresa do meu pai é tão conhecida assim?. Indaguei enquanto entrava no carro, não recebi uma resposta então revirei os olhos e abri novamente a porta do carro me colocando para fora. Não demorou segundos para logo o Zé exclamar com total desespero:

- Tomoyo-sama!

- O que é agora?Disse já impaciente.

- Você não deve sair por aí assim como se fosse alguém normal!

"Como uma pessoa normal?" E eu era o que? Um alien? Aquilo foi o suficiente para o resto do dia. Fingi ser paciente e entrei no carro, passamos por um shopping e insisti que parasse por que precisava comprar algo e rápido.

-Fugir sem o Zé perceber que vai ser complicado. Sorri com ironia parando no meio do caminho.

-Algum problema hime? Disse ele preocupado pela minha parada repentina.

- Sim! Eu esqueci meu celular no carro, não posso ficar nem um minuto sem ele!

- Hum... Eu pego para você mais não saia daqui!

Assim que ele saiu do meu campo de visão, esgueirei-me entre as lojas enquanto tirava os sapatos de salto, ficando descalça e colocava uma boina que me apareceu no meio de uma banqueta. Não demorou muito e até o carinha que cuidava da banca estava atrás de mim.

- Agora pronto, alem de ta fugindo do Zé ainda vou ter que correr do tiozinho da banca?

Já estava plenamente sem ar depois de correr tanto, acho que tinha chegado ao estacionamento ou algo assim.

- Fugindo de algo? Alguém perguntou me assustando.

Olhei para traz, era um garoto isso eu tinha certeza mais estava tão tonta e sem fôlego que só pude identificar que ele estava sentado sobre uma moto, fui até ele e já estava subindo na moto do mesmo enquanto ele em olhava com um espanto mortal.

- Por favor, só me tire daqui! Disse completamente sem fôlego.

- Sabia que isso é perigoso? Você subir assim na moto de alguém que nem se quer você conhece. Ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Vai me tirar daqui agora ou ta difícil?Disse impaciente.

Ele apenas sorriu com certa ironia. Eu podia identificar aquele tipo de sorriso não era satisfação, ou algo do tipo era algo como quem diz "Você precisa da minha ajuda" mais de um jeito sarcástico. Logo ele estava acelerando a moto e me entregando um 'capacete' e saiu em disparada, ele passou pelo meu carro onde o 'Zé' ainda procurava o celular:

- Ei, é melhor segurar em mim! Ele disse acelerando ainda mais.

- E por que eu seguraria em você? Eu disse envergonhada.

Ele aumentou a velocidade de propósito enquanto fazia uma curva fechada, não pensei duas vezes na opção de envolver sua cintura com meus braços. Pude sentir que ele estava rindo.

- Seu idiota isso é perigoso sabia? Disse muito assustada.

- Você quem escolheu subir na minha moto!Ele disse ironicamente.

Não pude conter um singelo sorriso.

"A cada passo, a cada vitoria, a cada derrota, a cada sorriso... E um momento... Um sentimento... O Jogo foi iniciado, o que nos resta? Somente esperar ate que o destino possa nos dizer a onde ele parará... E por fim... Quem o vencerá..."

Continua...

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Das Autoras:<strong>

Bom amores, esse episódio foi reeditado, ta pequenininho, prometo que no proximo vai ser maior, ai foi somente uma introdução de como elas são. E tamben foi se modificado o título, o nome antigo era " O som do coração", que eu e a Suny achamos que não combinava tanto com a história mais. Então mudamos para "A parada para a Felicidade", que na nossa opinião combinou bem mais.

E mudamos algumas partes que não estavam tão legais. Bom, o episódio dois já está quase pronto, prometo que não demorar nadinha, e preciso de Review Ok?"

Duvidas... Sugestões, ou críticas estamos sempre abertas e só mandarem que nos respondemos com muito carinho, mesmo que sejam criticas.

E é isso aii!

Mts beijos! E até o próximo episódio!


End file.
